Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of semiconductors, and more particularly, to a proximity sensor and a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A proximity light sensor typically (e.g., as compared to an image sensor of a camera module) comprises a relatively small number (e.g., a 10×10 array) of exposed light sensitive pixels for providing an indication of an ambient light level. Only a small number of pixels are required because it is not necessary for ambient light sensors to be capable of capturing a sharp image. The proximity light sensors are used in many applications, including mobile communications apparatuses (such as mobile phones and PDAs), laptops, desktop computers, network cameras and the like.
Proximity sensors typically comprise a radiation source and a corresponding detector, the detector also comprising a relatively small number of exposed light sensitive pixels. Proximity sensing is implemented by: emitting light from the radiation source; capturing light reflected back to the detector by an object; and processing the reflected light to determine the proximity of the object. Proximity sensors are also used in many applications, including mobile communications devices and vehicle parking sensors.
The radiation source and the detector of a typical proximity sensor are generally located on the same substrate and provided in different cavities, the different cavities being implemented by a light-impermeable cap placed on the substrate.
However, there is a need to further reduce the manufacturing cost of the proximity sensor.